Candroids
The are special support robots that are held within the Ridevendor, created by the Kougami Foundation as part of their Medal System. Animal-themed, their motifs correspond to certain individual Core Medals. After inserting a Cell Medal into the Ridevendor in its vending machine mode, a like device is "bought" from the machine. The Candroid is transformed from its into its Mode'|アニマルモード|Animaru Mōdo}} through the on top. Normally, a large number of them are deployed from the Ridevendor, but only one needs to be manually activated, the others simply activating on their own afterwards. List of Candroids Taka= The can fly and primarily used by the Kougami Foundation to gather Medals or serve as a remote control recon that transmit images to a Kougami Foundation laptop. This Candroid's motif corresponds to the Taka Medal. |-| Tako= The is a flexible flyer that can join with fellow Tako Candroids to form various things like roads, bungee cords, or trampolines. On its own, a single Tako Candroid is able to defend itself by spraying ink at its attacker. This Candroid's motif corresponds to the Tako Medal. |-| Batta= The is an experimental Candroid that acts as a two-way transmitter. It is given to Eiji and Ankh to test for the Kougami Foundation as a sign of trust so they can join forces to gather Medals. This Candroid's motif corresponds to the Batta Medal. |-| Tora= The is a Candroid created by Kiyoto Maki who personally gives it to Eiji. It can enlarge itself and combine with the Ridevendor to become the Toride Vendor. This Candroid's motif corresponds to the Tora Medal. |-| Denki Unagi= The is a Candroid developed by Kiyoto Maki, sent to Kamen Rider OOO by Shintaro Goto. It is designed to gather Cell Medals more effectively, and is also capable of releasing electric shocks. This Candroid's motif corresponds to the Denki Unagi Medal. |-| Gorilla= The is a Candroid with a built-in Yummy detection system. The Gorilla Candroid also has superhuman strength and able to throw heavy objects, often used by Date to throw Cell Medals into his Cell Medal Tank. While it can easily detect Yummys, it is unable to detect the Greeed even when out of their human disguises. This Candroid's motif corresponds to the Gorilla Medal. |-| Kujaku= The is a new Candroid developed to gather Cell Medals more smoothly, first used by Erika Satonaka to deliver the Condor Medal to Kamen Rider OOO in the middle of the battle against the Lion-Kurage Yummy. Its peacock-like tail spins at great speed to propel itself, create small tornadoes, and can act like a buzzsaw blade. This Candroid's motif corresponds to the Kujaku Medal. |-| Ptera= The is a next-generation Candroid developed to utilize the Cell Medal energy more efficiently. It moves better than other Candroids and can transfer information via ultrasound. Kiyoto Maki first uses this Candroid to fend off the attacks of the Shachi-Panda Yummy. This Candroid's motif corresponds to the Ptera Medal. |-| Torikera= The is a next-generation Candroid developed to utilize the Cell Medal energy more efficiently. It is able to utilize energy that would have otherwise been discharged due to its three surfaces. It can ram through any obstructing obstacles and its horns can be used to flick medals at targets. This Candroid's motif corresponds to the Tricera Medal. |-| Furifuri= In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Kamen Rider OOO and Ankh have access to the , a teal-colored Candroid with soda bubbles on the label. When used, the Candroid grows several times larger in size and after it is shaken and opened, it releases a blast of energy in an attack called the . Uniquely, this Candroid's motif does not correspond to a Core Medal. Furifuri_1.png|Furifuri Ganbaride card Furifuri_2.png|Furifuri Candroid in its enlarged state References * Category:Support Robots Category:Arsenal (OOO)